Abschlussprüfung Academy
by Jede-Sehnsucht
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - OS : Pourquoi Bill a un peu snobé l'élève de la Star Academy ? Et si ça avait un rapport avec Tom ?


**Disclaimer : **Les membres de Tokio Hotel existent et je ne dispose pas de leur image. Je n'utilise que les noms car il est relativement évident que je ne les connais pas et que tout ce qui est raconté ici n'est qu'une _**fiction**_ inspirée de faits réels (et de bruits de chiottes).

**Rating : **T pour le vocabulaire peut être ?

**Résumé : **Pourquoi Bill a un peu snobé l'élève de la Star Academy ? Et si ça avait un rapport avec Tom ?

**Note : **Allez hop, une deuxième « Réalité onirique » (pour le coup, c'est plus onirique que réel ) comme ça on peut enfin dire que c'est une série . Excusez le titre mais c'est un pur délire encore une fois... si vous voulez vous plaindre, c'est auprès d'Isotope : c'est elle la fautive. J'en profite également pour remercier publiquement dreamydreamer : je suis très contente de t'avoir "rencontrée" !

* * *

**Abschlussprüfung Academy**

_Réalité onirique : II_

* * *

« TOOOOOOOM ! »

Le concerné se retourna pour apercevoir Bill qui courrait vers lui à une allure folle, manquant de trébucher à chaque pas dans ce long couloir. Il s'arrêta de justesse lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, manquant de percuter son frère. Mais il ne semblait guère s'en soucier ; un air renfrogné barrait son visage. C'était le genre de petit détail qui n'annonçait rien de bon et Tom se sentit obligé de se justifier. C'est fou ce que Bill pouvait être intimidant parfois.

« Je t'ai pas attendu, fallait que j'aille aux toilettes.

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré, Tom !

- Hein ? Hey calme un peu tes ardeurs, j'ai rien fait moi. »

Tom avait dis ça d'un air détaché, haussant les épaules. En ce moment, Bill était assez irritable et démarrait régulièrement au quart de tour pour des broutilles. Tom y était habitué, alors une fois de plus ou une fois de moins... puis il n'était pas d'humeur à tagiverser aujourd'hui.

Encore essoufflé par sa course, Bill prît une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer, se pinçant l'arête du nez dans une mimique excédée. Il avait les joues rouges mais son frère ne savait pas si c'était simplement dû à l'effort qu'il venait de fournir ou à l'énervement dont il semblait faire preuve.

« Justement Tom, t'as rien fait et c'est bien ça que je te reproche.

- Je vais faire dans mon fut, va droit au but s'il te plait. »

Si une tierce personne avait surpris cette conversation, elle aurait probablement cru que les jumeaux ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Les yeux de l'un lançaient des éclairs tandis que l'autre se contentait de regarder au loin par dessus son épaule. Bill se sentait sur le point d'exploser et il est vrai que pour une fois, Tom n'essayait pas de calmer le jeu. L'air blasé qu'il arborait n'était pas en accord avec l'inquiétude qui l'habitait en cet instant mais il était éreinté, avait une envie pressante alors pour la compréhension et la patience, il faudrait repasser...

« Tu m'as pas laissé copié ! »

Bill accusait son frère, le pointant farouchement de l'index au beau milieu d'une école. Malgré la tournée, les interviews et toute la promo de leur second album, les jumeaux avaient continué à suivre des cours par internet. Ils n'avaient pas eu la possibilité de valider leur examen de fin de cycle l'année dernière mais ils étaient bien déterminés à s'en débarrasser le plus tôt possible. Ce diplôme était la seule condition qu'avait fixée leur mère avant de signer les contrats avec Universal. Elle était bien décidée à ne pas en démordre et eux-mêmes avaient conscience qu'aujourd'hui tout était éphémère, encore plus dans ce milieu. Et même s'ils espéraient ne jamais avoir à s'en servir, c'était un filet comme un autre.

Ainsi, tous deux sortaient d'une épreuve de sciences particulièrement prise de tête et il était absolument hors de question pour Tom de laisser son frère en rajouter une couche. Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, il reprit sa route vers les toilettes. Bill s'était attendu à une tout autre réaction... Il venait de merder en beauté sur le dernier sujet et avait secrètement espéré que son frère lui remonte le moral, pas qu'il le plante en plein milieu d'un corridor !

De son côté, Tom n'avait même pas la force de se réjouir de ce qu'avoir cet examen pouvait signifier : plus de révisions dans le Tourbus pendant que le paysage défile sans lui, plus de cours dès qu'ils ont quelques jours de libres alors que Georg et Gustav sont en train de jouer dans la pièce adjacente... plus de maths, plus d'anglais, plus rien ! En tant normal, Tom aurait sauté au plafond mais là, il sentait vidé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi durant les trois jours précédents, préférant passer le plus clair de son temps devant ses notes pour rattraper son retard.

Quand il sortit des toilettes, il tomba nez à nez avec Bill. Ce dernier l'attendait, appuyé contre le mûr face à la porte, et releva vivement la tête en entendant celle-ci s'ouvrir. Il avait une jambe repliée et les mains cachées dans les poches de son jogging turquoise, l'allure désinvolte. Même habillé comme un sac, Tom le trouvait encore très beau. Beau et terriblement agaçant, voilà tout.

« Et me dis pas le contraire, je t'ai vu cacher la feuille avec ton bras...

- Ecoute Bill, tu me gonfles. Je suis pas ta roue de secours, t'avais qu'à te débrouiller seul pour une fois. »

Tom jeta son sac à dos sur une épaule et dépassa son frère sans autre regard. Il lui fallait à tout prix quitter l'atmosphère oppressante de cette école et de l'odeur d'encre qui lui rappelait des souvenirs plutôt désagréables. Il avait mal à la tête et n'aspirait qu'au calme. Il s'installa dans le van qui les attendait garé sur le trottoir d'en face et ils partirent aussitôt que Bill l'eut rejoint.

Les quatre heures de route nécessaires pour relier Bochum à Hamburg se firent dans le silence le plus complet.

* * *

De retour au Studio en début de soirée, Bill et Tom retrouvèrent leurs deux musiciens de copains qui les avaient patiemment attendus pour partager une pizza. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps sur la ville, plongeant dans la pénombre la maison que David leur prêtait.

Après le dîner, les quatre jeunes hommes s'emmitouflèrent dans de gros chandails : ils avaient prévu d'aller boire une bière dans le fond du jardin. Deux d'entres eux avaient besoin de décompresser et les deux autres... également. Georg et Gustav avaient passé leur temps à éviter habilement les jumeaux pendant leur travail. Officiellement pour ne pas les déranger, officieusement parce que ces deux-là étaient d'une humeur de chien quand ils révisaient.

Ils profitèrent de ce petit instant de détente réunis pour discuter de tout, de rien. Bien qu'ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps tous les quatre, ils avaient encore et toujours des milliers de petites histoires à se raconter. Et puis, les nouvelles dates prévues pour la tournée en 2008 leur donnaient matière à fantasmer : comment seraient les salles ? Les places se vendraient elles aussi vite que la dernière fois ? Quelle sera la pancarte la plus stupide ? Qui recevra le plus de demande en mariage ? Le ton joyeux de la discussion fit oublier à Bill et Tom leur animosité, si bien que personne ne remarqua qu'ils s'étaient disputés le jour même.

Le pack de bières était vide à présent. Assis à même le sol et dans l'obscurité, les garçons rêvassaient alors que Georg sortait une cigarette de son paquet. Bill sentait que c'était le bon moment pour reprendre la discussion avec son frère. Il l'appela doucement, le son de sa voix était étouffé par son gros pull dont le col roulé lui remontait jusqu'au nez.

« Tom... »

Celui-ci était allongé dans l'herbe humide. Les jambes écartées, les bras croisés sous sa tête et les yeux clos... rien dans son attitude ne reflétait une quelconque colère, il paraissait serein. Il demeurait calme et zen, fidèle à lui-même, ce qui déconcerta un peu Bill. Lui aussi était plus décontracté mais il aurait tout de même préféré que son frère se montre un peu plus affecté par leur dispute... c'était si rare.

Il avait parfois l'impression que son frère pourrait vivre sans lui et il détestait ça.

« Mmh ?

- Tu veux bien venir avec moi trente secondes ? Je voudrais qu...

- On en reparlera plus tard. »

Tom s'était relevé précipitamment, se contorsionnant pour attraper le portable qui vibrait dans la poche arrière de son baggy. Il s'éloigna du groupe pour discuter au calme et Bill eut de nouveau le sentiment que Tom se défilait. Las, il souhaita une bonne nuit à Georg et Gustav et monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

Tom était congelé. Il venait de passer cinquante minutes dehors au téléphone et si Hamburg avait beau bénéficier d'un climat relativement plus clément que le reste de l'Allemagne, on était tout de même en novembre. L'air froid et sec était mordant, le ciel dégagé mais presque sans étoiles. Il ferma la baie vitrée du salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre, se frottant vigoureusement les mains pour les réchauffer.

En traversant le couloir, il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de Bill, hésitant à rentrer. Il savait qu'il avait été un peu brutal dans ses propos cette après-midi et brûlait d'envie de savoir ce que son frère lui reprochait ; il n'avait même pas pris le temps de l'écouter. La lumière qui filtrait sous la porte l'encouragea et Tom pénétra dans la chambre mansardée. Son frère était couché dans son lit, sur le côté. Bill ouvrit péniblement les yeux quand il entendit des bruits de pas.

« Je te dérange, tu dormais ?

- Pas tout à fait... »

Bill avait pourtant quitté le jardin avec la ferme intention de se coucher tout de suite. Mais là vérité, c'est qu'il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil dans de telles conditions. Enervé contre son frère.

« Au fait, j'ai eu Andy au téléphone. Il t'appelle demain.

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait pour que vous discutiez autant de temps ? »

Bill avait dis ça plus pour meubler la conversation que parce qu'il était jaloux. Ils connaissaient tous deux Andreas depuis une éternité et il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre rivalité. Bill et Tom étaient meilleurs amis, avant même de l'être avec Andreas. C'était une évidence bien qu'ils avaient tendance à l'oublier certains jours...

« Il voulait savoir comment ça s'était passé aujourd'hui.

- Et comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? »

Sachant que leur conversation allait durer, Tom se jeta sur une poire des années 70 en cuir orange. Elle était remplie de petites billes et épousait parfaitement ses formes. Il adorait s'asseoir dedans à tel point qu'il avait réussi à convaincre son frère de ne pas s'en débarrasser ; Bill la trouvait hideuse.

Il expliquait à ce dernier comment il pensait s'en être sorti dans la composition d'allemand.

« Par contre, c'était la débandade en maths. Je pensais qu'on avait une heure de plus alors quand le type a dit qu'il nous restait trente minutes, j'ai tout torché. Je me suis embrouillé dans les formules... j'ai fait du grand Tom Kaulitz sur ce coup là ! Et toi ?

- Bof. J'ai merdé à mort en maths.

- A ce point ?

- Disons que ça aurait été mieux si tu m'avais laissé copier... »

Bill n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'agrémenter sa remarque d'un regard accusateur. Il n'en voulait pas à Tom au fond, mais il était persuadé que son frère avait délibérément caché son brouillon pendant l'épreuve alors que depuis toujours ils s'arrangeaient pour les laisser à la vue l'un de l'autre.

« C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? J'ai rien compris à ta petite crise et j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques. »

Bill avait remonté sa couette un peu plus sur lui, lissant les plis, et cala ses deux mains sur l'oreiller pour poser sa tête dessus. Il se sentit plus coupable encore quand Tom rajouta d'une voix plus douce :

« Je te cache pas que c'est assez désagréable de se faire aboyer dessus sans raison, encore plus quand il s'agit de toi. »

Bill inspira pour se donner un peu de courage. Il détestait être prit en faute de la sorte : il avait le sentiment d'être redevenu le petit garçon qui devait sans cesse justifier devant ses professeurs. Que ce soit de sa façon de s'habiller, de son maquillage ou des devoirs bâclés. A la différence près que cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui avait abusé.

« Oublie ça, j'étais sur les nerfs. Ce qui m'emmerde c'est que j'ai séché sur cet exo à la con et que ça m'a fait flipper de te voir gratter comme un malade. T'avais l'air de tout savoir et moi j'ai tout oublié ! Et puis je pensais sans cesse à maman... si je le rate, je suis foutu.

- Bill ! »

Tom rigolait doucement. Il s'extirpa de la poire et vint s'asseoir au pied du lit. Son frère qui ne trouvait pas du tout la situation amusante s'était retourné sur le dos avant de s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras. Ses cheveux raides lui tombaient sur le torse, cachant partiellement ses yeux alors que Tom avait toujours un petit sourire attendri.

« Tu crois vraiment que la mère en a quelque chose à faire ?

- Evidemment, tous les parents veulent que leurs enfants réussissent !

- Mais t'as réussi, Bill !

- Que tu crois...

- Je te parle pas de l'examen, je te parle de ta vie. De notre vie de manière générale. On fait exactement ce qu'on a toujours désiré. Maman fait une fixette sur cet examen parce ce qu'on avait promis qu'on le passerait, point barre. Ca la rassure ! »

Alors c'était tout ? Bill avait échoué dans une matière et avait simplement peur de décevoir leurs parents ? Quand Tom avait dis que son frère faisait des montagnes de tout et n'importe quoi, il ne pensait pas être si proche de la vérité. Cependant, si Tom paraissait soulagé, ce n'était pas le cas de Bill. Ce dernier se laissa lourdement retomber dans les oreillers, en soupirant.

« Et au pire, c'est pas la fin du monde. Moi non plus, je le sens pas trop de toute manière.

- Ouais...

- T'en avais rien à faire de tes notes quand on était à l'école alors pourquoi ça changerait, hein ?

- T'as raison. Je sais que t'as raison, en plus... »

Tom s'approcha de son frère pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il était déjà tard et ils avaient beaucoup à faire le lendemain. Il redressa son frère, le prit dans ses bras quelques minutes, lui caressant le dos. Bill était un éternel perfectionniste et c'était bien pire depuis qu'ils avaient fait de la musique leur métier. Il reprochait souvent à Tom de trop réfléchir et de ne pas profiter du moment présent, sans se rendre compte qu'il suivait parfois exactement la même démarche.

Bill était toujours étroitement serré contre son jumeau ; respirer l'odeur de sa peau estompait le sentiment d'échec et de déception qui l'habitait. Ses paupières battaient dangereusement alors qu'il jouait avec le bout d'une dread de Tom, la caressant comme un doudou. Ce dernier adorait ça et il resta dans la même position quelques instants encore pour en profiter avant de s'écarter de son frère. Il se releva du lit, remonta correctement la couette sur Bill.

« Demain, on a un programme chargé alors dors bien. »

Il posa un baiser sur son front et se dirigea vers la sortie. A peine avait il posé la main sur la poignée qu'un murmure s'éleva dans la chambre.

« Tom, juste un dernier truc... Merci d'être toujours là, t'es le meilleur frère que j'aurais pu avoir. »

Tom ne répondit rien, il savait que Bill devait être déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et sortit de la pièce sans un bruit, soulagé.

* * *

La journée de vendredi passa à toute vitesse. Le groupe devait se rendre en France pour participer à l'émission télévisée Star Academy et ils avaient bien failli louper leur avion. Arrivé à Paris tard le soir, le groupe avait fait une visite éclaire à leur hôtel pour déposer leurs bagages avant de ressortir. Le samedi également n'avait été qu'une course sans fin. Ils leur avait fallu rejoindre les studios d'enregistrement où des centaines de fans les attendaient déjà afin de prendre leurs marques sur scène et effectuer tous les réglages nécessaires avec la bande son pour « 1000 Meere ». Ils présentaient cette chanson officiellement pour la première fois en France, tout devait être parfait. Ils durent ensuite patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée des participants, en fin d'après-midi seulement, pour pouvoir réinvestir la scène et répéter « Monsoon » que Bill devait interpréter avec un élève.

Il était maintenant aux alentours de 21h30 et Bill, Tom et Georg étaient assis dans leur loge. Seul Gustav manquait à l'appel ; il était plutôt du genre hyperactif et rester assis à attendre l'heure fatale était pour lui un vrai calvaire, même quand il s'agissait de jouer seulement une chanson. Tom et Georg jouaient aux cartes sur un ordinateur portable. Quant à Bill, il arpentait la pièce en lançant des regards inquiets vers au moniteur qui retransmettait l'émission.

Les répétions avec le garçon s'était passées sans encombre : il avait l'air plutôt sympa même si la barrière de la langue avait plutôt limité les contacts. Néanmoins, Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Chanter en duo était une première pour lui et il aurait nettement préféré que cela se fasse dans d'autres conditions. Il s'était toujours imaginé ça avec un artiste proche, avec qui il partagerait une certaine complicité... pas avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui avait été parachuté là trois jours avant, sans connaître la chanson. Bill ne savait pas du tout comment agir : devait-il regarder plutôt l'élève ou le public ? Devait-il bouger autant que d'habitude ?

Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant leur premier passage. Tom se releva du canapé, fit craquer ses phalanges et remit son baggy en place. Alors qu'il passait la lanière de sa guitare sur son épaule, il entendit Bill soupirer bruyamment.

« Un problème frangin ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis que t'es passé au maquillage... »

Georg était partit chercher le batteur et Tom profita de leur absence pour passer sa main dans les cheveux lissés de son frère, ils étaient doux. Celui-ci avait l'air en proie à une réflexion intense et Tom en profita pour détailler son frère de plus près.

« P'tain, ils ont pas lésiné sur le fond de teint !

- D'après toi, je fais comment ? Je regarde plutôt la caméra ? Je joue avec le public ? Ou alors, je chante en regardant le mec... mais si on chante yeux dans les yeux, vu les paroles, ça va encore jaser... enfin ça on s'en fout, mais j'hésite à rester sur place, tu vois. Il avait pas l'air de vouloir beaucoup bouger aux répèt' et je risque de faire tâche si je suis tout seul à me déchaîner, en même temps je vais pas rester comme un piquet ou... »

Bill ne s'arrêtait plus de parler et Tom n'en revenait pas qu'un simple duo lui fasse autant perdre les pédales. Son frère ne réfléchissait jamais à son comportement sur scène, il faisait ça au feeling et se fiait toujours à son instinct. La preuve en est : son déhanché improvisé était maintenant célèbre.

« Hey respire ! C'est pas toi qui vas être jugé ! Fais comme David t'a conseillé... soit naturel et ça ira.

- Si je la joue naturel, je risque de chanter la chanson en entier sans lui laisser en place une !

- En gros, tu veux pas qu'il chante _notre_chanson, c'est ça ?

- Un peu. Ca me fait chier de la partager. »

Surtout celle-ci. Toutes leurs chansons avaient de l'importance, elles avaient toutes une histoire, mais c'était véritablement avec celle-ci que tout avait commencé. S'ils la massacraient, Bill ne se le pardonnerait pas.

« Ca marchait tout à l'heure alors y'a pas de raison. Le mieux c'est que tu le fasses comme tu le sens, d'accord ? »

Bill acquiesça légèrement d'un signe de tête et enlaça son frère comme il pu, la guitare de Tom emprisonné entre leur deux corps. Une jeune femme cogna à la porte et passa brièvement la tête dans la loge, leur indiquant qu'il était temps d'y aller. Tom donna une petite tape dans le dos de Bill pour l'encourager et s'écarta pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Attends, Tom...

- Ouais ? Vite Bill, on va être en retard !

- Tu sais hier... tu le pensais vraiment quand tu m'as dis qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à me démerder seul ?

- Pas vraiment... »

Tom était toujours immobile, dos à son frère. Ce dernier n'aurait pas cherché plus loin si la gêne de son jumeau ne transparaissait pas autant dans sa façon de parler. Il devinait sans peine la mine embarrassée qu'il devait arborer en cet instant.

« C'est pas une réponse ça. C'est oui ou non, Tom ?

- Oui. »

Pleinement conscience de la portée de ses mots, il avait parlé d'une voix bien plus grave qu'habituellement, presque inaudible. Mais Bill avait parfaitement saisi et alors que son frère tentait une explication maladroite, il passa en trombe devant lui.

« Comme tu l'as dis, on va être en retard. Te fatigue pas. »

La porte fut entrouverte d'un geste brusque, claquant contre le mûr, et Bill s'éloigna dans les dédales de couloirs qui le menaient vers la scène.

* * *

Tom pestait contre lui-même. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il mette son frère en boule juste avant l'entrée en scène ? Bill était arrivé énervé et sa prestation s'en était ressentie. Il avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour tenter de mettre tout ce débordement d'énergie au service de sa chanson. Il s'était laissé allé, emporté par la musique et oubliant un peu qu'il devait la partager avec quelqu'un. Bill s'était fait plaisir et l'accueil chaleureux du public lui avait rendu son sourire.

Gustav, Bill, Georg et Tom longeaient de nouveau les couloirs mais en sens inverse, filant directement dans leur loge. Ils ne connaissaient aucun des autres invités à part peut être Joss Stone, et encore, que de nom. Gustav entra en premier dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le minibar pour prendre une canette.

« T'as assuré, Bill ! Tu la maîtrises de mieux en mieux c'te chanson.

- Merci, Gus. En tout cas, je me suis éclaté, j'ai trop envie d'y retourner !

- Carrément ! Par contre, Tom, la prochaine fois si tu pouvais éviter de me lancer des regards suspects... j'ai failli en lâcher ma basse quand t'as... »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, percutant Georg au passage. A croire que l'effervescence qui régnait dans les coulisses de cette émission empêchait quiconque d'agir avec douceur. David rentra dans la loge et poussa la porte derrière lui en s'excusant.

« Les mecs, vous repassez vers 22h45 et cette fois-ci, oubliez pas de rester un peu ! La promo était prévue après Monsoon mais vous vous êtes barrés comme des voleurs à la fin... »

Tom avait un sourire triomphant.

« Ah bah tu vois, je te l'avais dis Georg !

- De quoi ?

- Le présentateur nous a demandé de rester ! Je crois que je pige deux trois mots de français à force.

- Il t'a surtout insulté de Gustav, ouais !

- Bon je vous laisse cinq minutes pour boire un coup et vous me retrouvez, je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un. Ca marche ? »

Les quatre garçons n'eurent pas le temps d'approuver que leur producteur était déjà reparti dans un autre claquement de porte. Alors que les trois autres s'amusaient avec le cameraman qui les suivait partout, Bill s'installa devant la coiffeuse. Avec une serviette, il tamponna délicatement les perles de sueurs sur son front pour ne pas faire partir le fond de teint. Il aurait sûrement le droit à une retouche par la maquilleuse avant de retourner sur scène mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se repoudrer les paupières de noir.

Georg frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de ses amis, avec succès.

« Bon, je propose qu'on aille voir David tout de suite. Plus vite on y va, plus vite je pourrais vous mettre une raclée au poker après !

- Tu parles ! On attend toujours celle de la semaine dernière... »

Bill laissa échappé un petit rire moqueur qui lui valut une tape sur l'arrière du crâne. Il s'était levé, prêt à partir mais une main le repoussa un peu brutalement sur son siège.

« Allez-y les gars, on vous rejoint dans deux minutes avec Bill. »

Tom leur faisait signe de partir. Georg et Gustav haussèrent les épaules et disparurent dans le couloir. Ils savaient que les jumeaux aimaient être seuls de temps en temps pour comploter, pour discuter ou simplement pour profiter de la présence de l'autre. En l'occurrence, Tom voulait s'expliquer avec son frère. Il s'était mal exprimé tout à l'heure et bien que Bill paraissait plus détendu depuis leur passage sur le plateau, il voyait bien que celui-ci lui en voulait encore.

Bill s'était retourné face à la coiffeuse, visiblement pas décidé à engager la conversation. Tom s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules ; Bill avait baissé les yeux pour ne pas affronter son regard, il savait qu'il craquerait trop vite sinon.

« Bill, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. »

Celui-ci fuyait toujours son regard. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, même sa respiration semblait s'être ralentie. Il voulait que Tom continue, qu'il lui explique parce qu'il se sentait perdu.

« T'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire, en fait. Je sais très bien que t'as pas besoin des autres. T'as jamais attendu que quelqu'un te dise quoi faire ou quoi penser, ça y'a pas de doute. Je crois qu'on peut dire que t'es libre, exactement comme t'as toujours voulu l'être. C'est juste que t'as constamment besoin d'être rassuré. »

Tom marquait de courtes pauses entre chaque phrase, il guettait les réactions de Bill. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient très proches, ils ne parlaient que peu fréquemment à coeur ouvert. Ils savaient globalement ce que l'un pensait de l'autre, c'est pourquoi ces rares moments d'incompréhension leur étaient toujours pénibles. Tom détestait ce flottement, il voulait que tout soit clair.

Il voulait être clair pour qu'enfin la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux ne doute plus de lui.

Dans un mouvement imperceptible, Bill avait redressé la tête. A travers les longues mèches brunes qui lui barraient le visage, son regard s'accrochait à celui de Tom. Ils se dévisageaient dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. C'était plus facile de se parler comme ça, indirectement. Tom se sentait moins intimidé et sachant qu'il avait maintenant toute l'attention de Bill, il poursuivit.

« T'as peur de rater ton examen alors que tu savais ton cours mieux que moi. Et pour le duo tout à l'heure, c'était pareil ! Je sais pas pourquoi t'as autant peur de foirer des trucs insignifiants comme ça alors que tout ce que tu touches se transforme en or. De l'extérieur, tu donnes l'impression d'assurer mais t'as toujours besoin qu'on te dise que tu fais bien. T'inquiète pas, je comprends parfaitement que t'ai besoin d'être rassuré par quelqu'un de plus objectif vu tout ce tapage autours. C'est pas forcément plaisant à entendre, je sais mais...

- C'est toi qui comprends rien, Tom. »

Bill s'était levé, une expression indéchiffrable plaquée au visage. La colère ? Le mépris ? La déception, peut être ? Tom n'arrivait pas à analyser la moindre petite étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ils étaient face à face et Bill le surplombait de nouveau, inversant les rôles. Son frère ne savait pas quoi faire, se contentant de soutenir son regard.

Bill s'approcha de son jumeau pour attraper sa main et la posa sur son coeur. C'était dur à admettre et il ne le ferait jamais de vive voix, même devant Tom, mais au fond de lui il savait que la majeure partie de ce que Tom avait dit était vraie. Néanmoins, il se trompait sur un point. Et le point le plus important selon Bill...

« L'avis des autres, je m'en branle. C'est le tien qui compte, et seulement le tien. J'ai besoin de savoir que t'es fier de moi... »

Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Il espérait que Tom l'entende, ce fut le cas. Il en eut la certitude quand, à son tour, Tom apposa la main de Bill sur sa poitrine. Leurs deux coeurs battaient aussi vite l'un que l'autre, se faisant écho. Ca voulait dire bien plus que Tom n'aurait pu le faire. La main chaude de Bill toujours sous sur la sienne, aussi.

« Bill...

- T'es fier de moi, de nous, hein ?

- Bien sur ! Ca me fait plaisir d'être là, pour toi... C'est juste que parfois je suis fatigué, moi aussi.

- Je comprends.

- C'est vrai ? Tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ? »

La bouche de Tom s'ourlait de nouveau d'un petit sourire en coin. Il aimait son frère bien plus qu'il n'arrivait à l'exprimer. Ce n'est pas toujours évident de faire comprendre à quelqu'un que l'on tien à lui et un petit conflit de temps en temps permettait de le leur rappeler. Bill était imposant et au fond, Tom savait que ce n'était pas cette discussion qui influencerait quoique ce soit. De tout manière, il ne demandait pas à son frère de changer son comportement mais simplement de ne pas oublier que lui aussi était un humain, avec toutes les faiblesses qui vont avec.

Et Bill avait bien comprit le message. Il se promît d'être un peu moins égoïste à l'avenir et de faire tout son possible pour prendre en compte les sentiments de Tom avant de céder à la panique. Il était quasi-sur de ne pas y arriver mais il ferait un effort ; il ne voulait pas réitérer ce genre de disputes. Tom était son allié de toujours et être en froid avec lui, c'était comme être en froid avec lui-même. Il se retrouvait brutalement seul et c'était quelque chose d'encore plus difficile à vivre du fait qu'ils avaient toujours été présents l'un pour l'autre.

Les jumeaux étaient toujours debout l'un contre l'autre, écoutant les battements de leurs coeurs qui petit à petit, redevenaient réguliers. De sa main libre, Tom caressa l'avant bras de son frère. Il s'attarda un peu sur le tatouage de Bill, le retraçant du bout des doigts. Il remonta ensuite vers son épaule et amena Bill contre lui d'une légère pression.

Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de son frère dont le sourire remontait jusqu'aux oreilles. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et Tom ne pu résister à embrasser ses paupières. L'une, puis l'autre. Enfin, il attrapa la main de Bill contre son torse et l'effleura de ses lèvres avant de s'écarter, comme pour s'excuser de briser leur étreinte. David, Georg et Gustav devaient les attendre...

« Hé tu sais, l'autre jour on se fouttait de ton accent avec les gars... mais finalement, t'as de la marge !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

La dernière fois que ses amis l'avaient complimenté, Bill en avait pris pour son grade. Il avait de quoi être méfiant...

« Ben celui qui chantait avec toi... j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il chantait. Rien ! »

Et ils ricanèrent. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas bien de se moquer d'autant plus qu'eux aussi n'étaient pas des prodiges en langues, mais ils étaient heureux. Heureux, tous les deux.

Une fois calmé, Tom attrapa son portable sur la table basse et contourna le canapé pour sortir de la loge mais Bill ne le suivait pas. Celui-ci était à croupi et farfouillait dans son sac, l'air joyeux. Il en sortit un polaroïd et sans que Tom ait le temps de répliquer, il se releva et le prit en photo.

Bill s'était offert cet appareil avec son premier salaire et en s'était créé son petit rituel : il prenait une photo quand quelque chose le rendait vraiment heureux. Leur premier single, leur premier passage télé, un cadeau de Gustav pour leur anniversaire, leur premier prix, leur premier concert de tournée, Tom... tous ces clichés étaient accrochés au dessus de son lit à Hamburg. Cette photo viendrait bientôt les rejoindre.

Il attendit quelques instants et la silhouette de son frère apparut sur le papier. Tom s'impatientait et allait rappeler son frère à l'ordre mais contre toute attente celui-ci éclata de rire. Il releva la tête vers Tom et son fou rire redoubla. A peine vexé, Tom haussa les sourcils.

« Tom, tu... tu... t'as du... »

Son frère tentait de lui expliquer, en vain. Tom ne se posa pas de questions bien longtemps puisque Bill lui tendit la photo : il avait les lèvres toutes noires !

« ... Merde, ton truc à paupière m'est resté scotché sur la bouche ! »

Bill avait retrouvé tout son sérieux. Armé de son petit sourire espiègle, il leva les yeux au ciel et proposa :

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux...

- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

- Je sais pas... Je pourrais aller chercher un coton démaquillant ou faire comme ça... »

Bill avait traversé la pièce d'une démarche féline si bien que Tom n'avait rien vu venir, trop plongé dans le regard coquin que lui lançait son frère. La température avait soudainement grimpé de quelques degrés : Bill avait les joues roses et Tom dû se reprendre avant de perdre pied.

Son frère avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester passif. Bill fut surpris par la sensation de bonheur qui déferla dans son tout son corps à ce contact, et Tom en profita pour reprendre les rênes. Sa langue caressait sensuellement la commissure des lèvres de son frère dans l'espoir d'approfondir leur baiser.

La main de Tom caressait délicatement la joue de son frère. Et c'est cette même main qui donna discrètement une petite tape sur les fesses de Bill alors que les jumeaux partaient rejoindre les autres.

A peine vingt minutes plus tard, les Tokio Hotel se tenaient de nouveau devant le public français. C'était en play-back mais Bill s'obstinait à chanter à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales. On ne voyait plus qu'eux, quatre personnes qui prenaient du plaisir.

* * *

_Hum, je m'excusais pour le titre mais au final, l'histoire aussi c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai vraiment vu une différence entre le Bill de Monsoon et le Bill de 1000 Meere... donc forcément, je me suis fait des films Concernant l'exam, j'ai lu un article là dessus concernant leur Realschule qui disait qu'ils l'avait passé le jeudi... j'en ai conclu que c'était le jeudi juste avant donc, mais c'était peut être pas ça... et c'est peut être pas vrai, surtout._

_Mais c'est ça qui est bien dans la fiction, c'est qu'on peut dire n'importe quoi XD D'ailleurs je suis pas entièrement satisfaite alors je changerais peut être quelques trucs._

_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !_


End file.
